Stalker
by Silverywolf
Summary: Hwoarang is minding his own business after work when he notices that someone is following him. yaoi Hx?


**Just to let you know that the badly written wannabe fanfic down there -points down- contains yaoi, aka male on male sex, OOCness, bad language, some stuff written in tea-high, an inside joke and other random stuff. So if you don't want to read a bad fanfic DON'T READ IT! That's all for now, Now scram!**

* * *

Flash. Turn.

"That's good, keep it up!"

Flash. Bend.

"Oh good, good!"

Flash. Down.

"That's fucking great!"

Flash.

"Now look at the camera."

Flash.

"Perfect! That's it for today, thank you for your hard work Hwoarang! And remember to be here same time next week."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." said the redheaded model while putting his white shirt back on and buttoned the first two open buttons on his jeans. Slipped on his sandals and was just about to leave when someone shouted at him.

"Hey Red! Wait a minute." The photographer walked to him with an A4-sized envelope. "Here are the best shots from last time." Hwoarang took the envelope and looked straight in to the photographer's eyes.

"Don't call me Red." He said with a deadly glare. Then he turned his back to the stunned photographer and left shutting the door loudly behind him.

Hwoarang walked down the stairs of the apartment studio he worked at. Well according to Hwoarang it wasn't a real job, but a way to make easy money. You have to admit it was easier then street fighting in which you didn't always make as well as you'd hope for but fighting is more fun than modelling...

Making his way down the stairs and on the busy streets, full of all kinds of people, Hwoarang took a right ignoring the dumbass people bumping into him as he turned. He wasn't really sure where he was going, the only thing he was sure was that he wanted out of the busy main street. Hwoarang didn't really mind all those people or the many cars passing by; the reason why he wanted away from the streets was because of the bikes.

The Tae Kwon Do fighter really envied the rich sons of bitches that could enjoy the luxury of motorcycles, feel the freedom of riding their bikes endlessly. Of course he had his own bike, too, or more like he had had... right now the said bike was in pieces thanks to a certain fucker named Kazama Jin. That guy's alter ego the Devil made sure that Hwoarang wouldn't be riding his bike anytime soon.

Hwoarang stopped at a red light and watched as cars passed him. Absent-mindedly his eyes wandered to a park on the opposite of the road he was on. It was a nice park with a pond and some trees and shit-hawks, those little fuckers. The devious pigeons were always looking for victim to shit on. Hwoarang remembered his bike being one of those victims. No matter where he put it or how he covers it they always got it. Not even the people who fed them were safe from the dire feather piles. Hwoarang's wondering was cut short as people started to move and he noticed that the light had turned green.

On the other side of the road was a small tea-house. Hwoarang was kind of hungry and he watched a little while the people drinking their tea and eating their delicious pastries. Hwoarang thought of going in and taking one of those chocolate covered pastries when suddenly a pair of strange girls started to giggle madly at the out-door table of the tea-house, and without a warning they started to yell at each other something that sounded somewhere on the lines of "No shit!" "Yes, shit!" "Oh really?" "Yes really!" and then they spoke in some weird language Hwoarang didn't know, "Hienoa!" "Kyllä!" ... They continued their odd chatter as the redheaded man decided not to go into the tea-house. Either there was something in those pastries or the girls were on tea high, or just plain mad. Anyway Hwoarang did not want to find out and continued onward.

While walking through the streets Hwoarang felt like someone was watching him. Unconsciously he glanced to the right but saw nobody's eyes on him. Then he glanced to the left but no luck there either. Hwoarang then took a left to make a shortcut through an alley. As he was half way through the alley he stopped because he saw a mysterious glimpse of dark violet. A knowing smirk made its way to Hwoarang lips. Continuing forward Hwoarang made his way to another lonely alley.

As he walked around the corner Hwoarang twisted his right food when he stepped on it making him spin while lifting his left food in the air with some force to kick at the stranger behind him. The hooded figure blocked Hwoarang's kick just in time with his right arm before it hit them in the face. The stalker made a counter-attack by pushing the redhead's leg off with his right hand and struck with his left fist at Hwoarang's side that was left open as the red tried to balance himself.

Taking the hit to his side, Hwoarang stumbled a few steps back.

And before Hwoarang knew it he was pinned face against the wall by a very hard and muscular body which fitted perfectly against his own. Hwoarang felt hot breath against his ear that sent shivers down his spine.

"You shouldn't walk alone in dark alleys, Red." A wet tongue ran along Hwoarang's neck up to his ear. There his earlobe was taken by a hot mouth which bit and sucked it making Hwoarang excited.

Hwoarang's hands were trapped in between his back and the stalkers abdomen. He could feel the outlines of a very hard six-pack against his hands. The stalker's left hand made its way slowly down along Hwoarang's side until it finally stopped at the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting the shirt to touch the soft skin it covered. Craving for the softness of the skin the stalker traced his hand over Hwoarang's sensitive skin, slowly making its way to the redhead's chest.

To Hwoarang the hand moved in an agonizingly slow motion and when it finally found its way to his nipple and pinched it, a gasp of pleasure escaped from his lips. Hwoarang could feel the stalker smirk. While playing with the nipple with his left hand the stalker lowered his right hand to grab the redhead's crotch which earned him a moan from Red. The stalker smirked and grinded his hips hard against Hwoarang's ass, earning him another lustful moan. The stalkers mouth made its way to Hwoarang's neck and started sucking on it, quickly finding the sweet spot making the redhead weak on the knees and left him gasping for air.

The stalker unbuttoned Hwoarang's jeans making sure his fingers brushed agents Hwoarang's clothed erection. Letting Hwoarang's jeans drop to his knees leaving his lower half naked and completely under the stalkers mercy. The stalker started to stroke Hwoarang's inner thigh putting a little pressure going down making the skin sensitive and softly touching the skin with only his finger tips while lifting his hand up making Hwoarang feel ticklish and back away from the touch bucking his ass right into the stalkers hardening arousal. Hwoarang separated his lips to take a sharp inhale. The hooded man continued to stroke Hwoarang's thigh with his right hand occasionally letting his fingers brush against Hwoarang's arousal.

The stalker took his left hand out of the redhead's shirt and lifted it to Hwoarang's chin letting his fingers brush the red lips. Without even a word Hwoarang started to lick the fingers, taking them into his mouth and sucking on them hungrily. The stalker bit on Hwoarang's earlobe making him open his mouth to grasp for air. The stalker took his now wet fingers and guided them in between Hwoarang's butt cheeks. The stalker pushed two of his fingers into the redheads anal hole at the same time as he grabbed the said mans sex into his right hand making Hwoarang gasp for both surprise and pleasure. The stalker moved his left hand fingers inside Hwoarang simultaneously with his right hand that was stroking Red's now hard cock.

The stalker moved his fingers in and out of Hwoarang at a slow pace scissoring them every once in a while making sure the redhead was enjoying every minute of this slow torment.

Hwoarang was in pleasurable agony not knowing whether to buck against the fingers in his ass or the hand that was stroking his erection that was starting to get painfully hard. Desperately wanting more, Hwoarang let out a frustrated whine that was heard by the other.

The stalker smirked as he took his fingers out of the redhead and stopped stroking his cock earning a disappointed and uncomfortable moan from Red for the lack of touch. In a quick movement the stalker turned Hwoarang around to face him, not giving the other one even a chance to look at him as he claimed the redhead's lips in a lustful kiss. Lips moving against lips, tongues battling for dominance, the passionate kiss made Hwoarang's head spin so fast that he didn't even notice that he was lifted from the ground until he felt something big and hard between his butt cheeks. Slowly the stalker lowered the redhead on his erection while keeping Hwoarang busy with the mind-blowing kiss.

Hwoarang wrapped his legs around the stalkers waist and moved his hips lower on the hard erection. The stalker took the hint and slammed his erection fully into Hwoarang. The redhead let out a cry and wrapped his newly found hand around the stalkers neck. The stalker bit and sucked Hwoarang's shoulder making him relax and calm in the man's arms.

Hwoarang's right hand pulled the stalkers hood revealing spiky black hair. Sinking his hands in the soft black locks, Hwoarang kissed his way to the stalkers left ear and whispered in a demanding voice. "More. I want more." Hwoarang could feel his black haired stalker grin on his shoulder. "As you wish", the stalker happily complied with the demand. Pulling a bit out of the redhead only to slam back in, making Hwoarang to let out a groan. The stalker started to slide in and out of Hwoarang on a steady pace, trying to get deeper with every thrust.

Wanting more of the black-haired man Hwoarang began to rock in times with the thrusts. Panting and moaning in the stalkers ear urging the dark haired man to go faster, to go deeper. Hwoarang started to grip tightly on the stalkers hoodie digging his fingers in the fabric. Red's eyes started to cloud, feeling the pressure building up with every thrust. The redhead grabbed on the black locks and yanked the black haired man in to a desperate and lustful kiss. The passionate kiss ended as Hwoarang hit his limit and cave in to the pleasure letting out a satisfying cry. Hwoarang arched his back, gripping hard on the other man as he felt something warm fill him.

Enjoying the blissful afterglow of their orgasm, Hwoarang began to subconsciously play with his black haired stalkers neck hair, while resting his head on the other man's shoulder.

After a moment of calming down the dark haired man pushed them off of the wall and took himself out of the redhead. Hearing a whimper from Hwoarang he gave the other a sweet kiss on the cheek and blow some air in the others ear, calming him. The stalker hold Hwoarang in his strong arms as the redhead relaxed and let his legs untangle themselves from around the others waist, dropping to the cold concrete.

It took a moment for Hwoarang's legs to wake up to support him. As he stood on his own legs, he looked in the dark brown eyes of his stalker, Kazama Jin. The said man smiled at his Red and placed a small peck on his lips before bending down to help put on the others jeans and taking the dropped envelope of the ground at the process.

"Satisfied?" Asked the redhead as Jin looked at the photos. "Yes and not really." answered the Devil holder. "Yes, I enjoyed the sex just a minute ago but I don't really like it when some horny perverts can drool at these." He continued and showed the pictures of Hwoarang in his hand. "But you know they can't have the real thing" Hwoarang said with a hint of seductiveness in his voice that was catch by the Karate fighter. Hwoarang placed his palms flat on Jin's chest and leaned in to whisper in the other ear "You know I could use a shower right now, wouldn't you like to join me?" Nothing more needed to be said as Jin snatched Hwoarang into his arms and flew out of the alley.

* * *

** ...OMG You read it? NO WAY! Why would you do that...? Well that's your problem! You were warned at the beginning and YES, I know there was NO PASSION! And btw if anyone was wondering, the weird language in the mid beginning was Finnish...**

**Inspired by The-most-f-ckable a pic you can't find anymore...**


End file.
